10 song shuffle Challenge
by FireInYourEyesAgain
Summary: 10 song shuffle Challenge using Cara and Kahlan femslash


Kahlan and Cara

Song 1 - Please Come In - Black Stone Cherry I used to watch her pass my house everyday on her way to school. Papa didn't want me and Denee to go to school he thought people would take advantage of us, I often ask myself what he thought him beating us was. Her blonde hair was shoulder lenght and would sway from side to side as she strode confidently, I always dreamt of asking her into the house but I knew I never could, Papa would kill me if I did and why would she say yes anyway? I like to pretend that she took me away but she didn't and here I am in an institution but I can still see her face clearly in my head.

Song 2 - Let You Go - Chase and Status ft Mali I watched as Richard clung to Kahlan's already cold body, blood covering her usually white dress and the floor surrounding her. His face covered in tears and begging Zedd to bring her back though he knew it was impossible. Kahlan had only just admitted to having feelings for me when the banelings ambushed us, I couldn't get to her in time to stop the blade entering her stomach but I had killed the man who killed her if you could call him that. I would not let death keep us apart, I would not let go.

Song 3 - Love/Hate Heartbreak - Halestorm Richard's eyes were dark and angry, I had only seen him this angry when he was suffering from the rage due to his curse. The Sword of Truth penetrated Kahlan's chest within seconds of him catching us kissing and I couldn't help the small scream that escaped my lips. I knew Richard was angry and hurt but I couldn't believe he would hurt Kahlan. Zedd called out his name in horror and Richard withdrew from her and dropped his weapon in shock. I leapt forward to grasp at Kahlan desprately but it was too late.

Song 4- New Girl in Town - Brittany Snow "Have you heard about the new girl?" Denna asked me quietly in math, i shook my head but my eyes were locked on the brunette entering the room. Her hair flowed down to her waist and she had a white summer dress on, she was beautiful. I also noticed that Richard Cypher's eyes were locked to her ass as she walked in to the room in front of him. I glared at him for that but couldn'treally blame him for it, from what I could see, the new girl seemed to have pretty much flawless features . It was then that i realised she was about to sit down next to me, it was also then that I saw the three freckles that were scattered across her left collar bone, they practically begged to be kissed and memorised, I suddenly realised that I was staring and flicked my eyes upwards where I was met with the darkest blue eyes I had ever seen.

Song 5 - F**k You - Sleeping with Sirens Kahlan's eyes scanned the parking lot and finally found what they were looking for. Cara Mason, she sat laughingwith her friends and her boyfriend Leo was walking towards her. He was truely the most slimey man she had ever lay eyes on, He had hit on her while he was dating Cara, which was rediculous because if Kahlan were dating Cara she would not have eyes for anyone else. It was only then that Kahlan realised that Cara was Moving towards her, her hips swaying as she went. Cara flashed her a smile and waved but Kahlan dropped her eyes to the floor as Cara neared her wishing that she didn't get this feeling in her gut everytime the blonde smiled at her, by the time she looked up Cara had reached her, "Hey."

Song 6 - In My Blood - Black Stone Cherry Tears continued their journey down my cheeks as I walked through the forest. I hate that because of my confeesor powers I was unable to make love to the woman I love, I hate my mother for having the confessor blood in her, I hate the world for not giving me the chance to prove I could love without hurting people, but most of all I hate myself for letting myself fall in love with the fierce mord-sith that had no feelings for me. All I want is to make her understand but it's not in my nature.

Song 7 - She's like Heroin - System of a Down Kahlan was practically a drug to me, her smile and the way her hair fell over her face while she was sleeping. The way her skin nerver seemed to tan even though we had been through the desert not 3 days ago. The way her skin smelled like Mango after she bathed, it was all intoxicating and it all contributed to why i was in love with her.

Song 8 - Sorry your not a Winner - Enter Shikari I felt like I had won when Kahlan told me she had come clean with Richard and was here with me to show me how much she cares. I couldn't help but feel sorry for Richard after all, he had done nothing wrong but i felt no need to tell him i was sorry. I loved Kahlan and would be forever thankful she chose me, that she loved me and would do anything for me. As I would for her. Zedd congatulated us and Richard had promised he would not stand in our way as he could see how happy we both were. it felt as though nothing could go wrong. Oh how wrong i was.

Song 9 - All I'm Dreaming Of - Black Stone Cherry The keeper was defeated and the world just generallyseemed a happier place to me. Zedd smiled at me and clapped me on the back. We were currently headed towards Aydindril, Kahlan's homeland, I was upset that Kahlan and myself were no longer together but I knew that we were not meant to be. She looked so happy as she walked at the front alongside Cara. They had grown closer over the time of our mission and seemed nearly inseprable now, i did make me question just how close they really were. After all I had woken up to see Kahlan laying in Cara's bedroll and Cara seemed to be doing small things for Kahlan more often, she would give her a peachas they were Kahlan's favorite or she would massage her back after a long day of walking. It now occured to me that Kahlan and Cara were often awake suring each others sift of night watch. Even now Cara was being chivalrous, she was reaching dow to give Kahlan her hand as they headed up a small step, but it was only now that i realised how sweet Cara was as she bent and plucked a small white flower from the grass and placed it in Kahlan's hair and smiled at her. I could not believe I had missed all of the subtle hints for so long, after all Kahlan had always had an urge to touch after what she had been through with her father but Cara seemed to feel that urge also. I smiled to myself and decided I would allow them their secrecy for one more night.

Song 10- Hearts and Spades - I the Mighty I watched Kahlan and Cara walk hand in hand in front of Richard and myself and smiled at the sight. Kahlan had found herself unable to confess Cara which made it far easier for them to be together. Cara was laughing ahead of them as Kahlan swooped their daughter among the flowers of the gardens of The Peoples Palace. They were a lovely family and yet none of us ever expected for them to even get along never mind fall in love with each other. I can still remember when i found out about the two of them, I had accidently stumbled upon them kissing and had been shocked to say the least but the way they both seemed to glow with happiness made me see how happy they were. 


End file.
